I Will Return
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Continues from ser 3 ep 12 AU ep 13. htbookreader's birthday pressie! The Sheriff has returned to England, from th Holy Land, but he's not the only one who can't stay dead... major R/M Please Read!
1. Part 1

**Okay, this is dedicated to htbookreader for her birthday but i wont be able to post in the next two days so i am posting it in a two-parter to make sure you guys know I haven't forgotten! :)**

**This continues from episode 12 of series three AU for episode 13.**

He leant his head back against the wall, allowing the cold of the stone to cool his mind.

"Allan," Much was still whimpering, in shock he supposed. "Allan."

"Robin, what are we going to do?" Guy was next to him, looking down at him.

He took a deep breath. "We must talk with the Sheriff," his voice was quiet, hoarse with pain. "Make parley, find out what he wants. But for now" He turned to the wrapped corpse. "We grieve."

Guy sighed but nodded and followed Robin towards John and Tuck, who had just completed the funeral pier.

"Are you ready?" John's tone was soft, understanding.

He nodded. "Much." He called the grieving man over to him. The mousey haired man looked up, his eyes red. "It is time."

Much nodded stiffly and moved towards them.

"Kate." Tuck said, "come."

Kate moved to Robin's side and watched as John and Tuck lifted Allan's body onto the pier.

"Would you like to say a few words?"Tuck looked towards him.

He nodded and moved forwards towards the pier.

"You were good and strong." Robin started as Much and John started to light the pier, allowing Allan's body to be enveloped in flames. "I am so sorry that I," he looked around. "That _we_ ever doubted you. You were loyal, and you were one of the best men England had to offer." He echoed her words from the desert.

"Goodbye friend." As he watched the pier burn he allowed himself to wallow in a shadow of the pain and grief that he had experienced before.

There was a muttering of agreement and silently he threw a rose into the flames. His vision was blurred as he watched the rest of the gang follow his actions.

Slowly they dispersed, moving to their posts, but he stayed, and stared into the fire, allowing himself to become hotter and hotter as the flames grew in strength.

"Robin." A hand rested on his shoulder, but he did not turn. "It is time."

Sighing he turned and looked into the deep, endless black eyes of Guy of Gisbourne. He nodded.

"Can you do this?" The concern in Guy's voice was unusual.

Once again he nodded. Of course he could, he was Robin Hood.

The Sheriff rubbed his hands together gleefully as Blaue Myer ordered the hoisting of the white flag behind him.

"This is fabulous Blaue Myer, I have Hood at my command." He smiled happily and grinned at him.

"My lord, if I could be so bold." Blaue Myer continued wearily. "Where have you been?"

"Holy Land," The Sheriff said cheerfully. "Wonderful business this isn't it?"

"The Holy Land, my lord?" Blaue Myer gaped in shock.

"Yes, keep up."

"And what were you doing my Lord?"

"What do you think I was doing?" He snapped in annoyance. "I was getting back on the King's good side, I spun him a story, and he trusted me completely." He chuckled. "Then, I persuaded him to return. I went on earlier, told Prince John, got back in his favour."

"Extraordinary, my lord."

"Oh, and I picked up a little tit bit in the Holy Land, a little..." He searched for the right word. "_Sweetener_," he smiled in amusement.

"Sweetener, my lord?"

"Bring out the girl!" The Sheriff commanded to a guard behind him who disappeared instantly and returned with a comrade holding a struggling woman.

Her long brown hair fell lank and untidy, framing her thin pale face. It was streaked with dirt and she wore only a ragged gown but there was no denying the real beauty this woman had once had and still held.

"Blaue Myer, meet, Lady Marian." The Sheriff smiled his gap tooth smile once more.

The gates were pulled open revealing the large plain of rough grass, over which hundreds of soldiers were camped, resting or training, cooking or eating. Movement was everywhere and the shouts they had been able to hear from inside the battlements were louder here. He instantly spotted the Sheriff, standing with his right hand man, Blaue Myer. A large white flag was held above them, signalling a Parley.

Robin pushed his horse into a canter and started towards the old man, Guy following.

The Sheriff and Blaue Myer stood on foot, so he followed their actions, sliding easily from his horse, Gisbourne copying only seconds later.

"Ah Hood," The Sheriff grinned at them, "we meet again. Did you miss me?"

Robin smiled mockingly, "a clue: no."

The sheriff placed a hand on his heart in mock horror. "Oh Hood! I am wounded."

"Good. " He stated blankly. "You are supposed to be dead. Killed by your own lieutenant, oh, that must sting a bit." He grinned at him and turned to Guy. "Good job Guy."

He smiled and nodded at his brother. "Why thank you Robin, it was... _enjoyable_."

"Oh," Vasey looked from one man to the other, and raised his eyebrows. "First name terms is it? What have I missed?"

"We have become allied, under unusual circumstances." Guy said, glancing at Robin.

"Really?" The Sheriff sneered. "And what of Marian?"

Both men winced in pain at the name.

"Oh, hit a soar spot have I?" He cackled unkindly.

"Do not speak of her." Guy was the first to speak and his voice was icy cold.

"What, do not speak of Marian?" He goaded them easily.

"Stop!" Robin commanded, his voice shattering the silence. The Sheriff's camp was suddenly silent, turning to watch the scene.

"Oh, bit bruised are we Hood?" His smile only increased as he goaded them more.

"I SAID STOP!" His voice was ferocious, causing even the Sheriff to wince and recoil from the volume. It echoed off the silent plains, and there was a scuffle of movement in the corner of his eye. Turning he saw Kate, Tuck and Much riding towards them.

The moment they arrived Kate was by his side, sliding from her horse.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" She looked around frantically.

"All is well." He reassured her easily. "You should not be here." He addressed them all.

"We thought you were in trouble," Kate slipped her arm his waist and he automatically copied the action.

The Sheriff watched this exchange with interest.

"Well, well, well." He drawled. "That _is_ interesting."

"Hood you have been a busy boy." Robin glared at him, teeth gritted. "Didn't take that long to replace then, did she? All those vows of love and the heartache. Didn't mean much in the end, obviously." He cocked his head to one side and frowned mockingly. "You do know she died for _you_ don't you? Oh, she may have been saving that retched old coot, but really, she did it for you."

Robin's lips had been getting thinner and thinner as he continued.

"Poor her, to be so easily replaced, poor Marian."

Robin snapped.

"Don't you say her name!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Don't you let her name pass through your unworthy lips!"

"Robin." Guy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged him off, not taking his eyes off the Sheriff, who was obviously enjoying his distress.

"Where have you been Vasey?" Guy addressed him this time, when it was clear Robin would not.

"Well you may ask Gisbourne, I have been in our _blessed_ Holy Land." Robin stiffened again and the Sheriff turned to him, feinting realisation. "But _of course_, we both have history there, do we not?"

"You have no business talking off that." Guy said firmly.

"Whatever you say Gizzy." The Sheriff smiled sweetly at him.

Then he turned back to Robin.

"But, I have brought something home; I thought you would be interested." He smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" Robin spat.

"Bring out my sweetener."

There was a scuffle around the other side of the tent and the outlaws turned to see what was going on.

Two guards appeared, dragging a bound girl roughly towards them. The outlaws stared at her.

She had long, chocolate brown hair; that was bedraggled and unusually familiar. It fell over her face, her head bent keeping it from view. The slender body was clothed in a plain, tattered dress, that was mud stained and ripped in many places. Hastily sewn in others. She was thin, thinner than was natural, although her body was strong enough still to keep her upright.

She struggled again against the bounds and guards that held her.

The Sheriff clicked his tongue disapprovingly and frowned as he moved closer to the woman.

"Now, now, be _good_." He swung his fist at her and struck her around the face, with a blow strong enough to surely send her reeling if she had not been held so strongly.

The woman looked around blindly, desperately turning her head from side to side. The reason for this, they soon found, was a piece of ragged cloth covering her eyes.

"Take off her blindfold Vasey." Robin's voice was stiff with rage, to see the poor women being treated as such made his blood boil. The rest of the gang closed in towards him, grouping together in support.

"As you wish." He mocked a bow and pulled out a small dagger, slicing through the material. It fell free of her face and the woman span around, glaring angrily at Vasey. Then she turned again and the gang finally saw her face properly.

The sparkling blue eyes were deep and icy as ever. The full red lips quivering in amazement. The skin pale and porcelain, looking so lacking in its usual colour, it was unhealthy. The face itself was also deficient, the heart shape it had used to grace had almost disappeared; so hollow were the hungry cheeks. The eyes widened in disbelief and she moved her head slightly throwing into light the ugly scar that had not been there when they had last seen her.

It ran half way down her right cheek, following the line of her jaw. It was ugly and red, though it had obviously been formed long ago, it had been left without any treatment and that meant it was not fully healed.

But she had eyes for only Robin, and he for none but her. They stared at each other for several minutes, neither breaking the connection. Both drinking each other in, neither blinking, scared that they would break the spell.

"Marian." Robin breathed softly. "Marian?" This time he was louder and he stared at her.

"Robin," she said in answer, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Finally it was Vasey that broke the connection.

Deftly, like he had had much practice, he seized Marian's chin and pulled her face away from Robin's direction and stared at her himself.

Lifting his finger he traced her scar and she winced lightly as he pressed his finger in harder.

"_Such_ a shame, of course," He smirked. "But, you had to learn obedience didn't you my dear?"

Then Robin snapped. Breaking away from Kate he attempted to cover the 10 steps of space between himself and the Sheriff, about to launch himself on him. But Much and Tuck grabbed onto him.

As Robin struggled, Guy stared.

Literally. He didn't move, only stared at her, taking in every detail in total disbelief.

He had killed her, he had seen her fall to the ground, hell, he had even been told of her burial. Now, after everything that had happened, to see her here, standing in front of him, _alive_. It was too much.

"How?" He croaked.

Marian turned and stared at him, immediately her body began to vibrate with violent shakes and shudders as she stared at him with what could only be described as absolute fear.

"I don't know completely. Didn't bother to find out. Something along the lines of an Arabic family finding her and reviving her. They took her in, she couldn't afford the passage back, but when I found her I just thought, well what a fantastic opportunity." The Sheriff smiled smugly.

Marian continued to shake and a broken sob emitted through her throat as she stared at Guy.

Robin finally noticed what was wrong and immediately began to comfort her.

"It's okay Marian, it's alright my love." He began to soothe her gently, "do not fear, my sweet, he is on our side, he is against the tyrant." He turned and glared at the Sheriff, when he spoke his words were punctuated. "Let her go."

"Hmm, a clue: no." The Sheriff frowned mockingly.

"She has nothing to do with this..."

"She has _everything_ to do with this." The Sheriff snapped.

Robin examined him, frowning, before his eyes snapped back to Marian, unable to stay away from her too long, having to check she was still there in case she suddenly disappeared.

"What do you want Vasey?"

"I want my town back!" He spread his arms wide. "Surrender, give me Gisbourne, free Isabella and I won't kill your lovely leper friend."

Robin's lips thinned and tightened.

"You will not hurt her." He stated rather than asked.

"Well, can't say I can guarantee that." He traced the scar again and Marian recoiled from his touch.

"I said you will not hurt her." Robin's voice was a dangerous growl now.

"Come on Hood, I'm tired of playing, I want to finish this game." He sighed.

"I will return in two hours with my decision." Robin said finally.

"Sure, sure Hood, I await your return with anticipation." He turned and leered at Marian, "until then I'm sure the guards can enjoy her."

Robin winced but turned away in disgust, casting Marian one final loving glance.

"I will return." He promised.

Only when they arrived back at the castle did he break down, leaning once again against the cool stone wall he shook in sorrow, he body jolting as the sobs ripped through his chest, small gasps erupting from his mouth.

They left him for a while, until his sobs weakened and only small whimpers came from his mouth.

Gently Much placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Master?"

His unvoiced question was obvious, but it was not Robin who answered it.

"We cannot give up the town." Tuck stated, with irritating finality.

"Who made you leader?" Much's patience snapped. "To my knowledge I was not asking you I was asking Robin, our leader!"

He turned back to Robin and watched him expectantly.

Slowly he raised his head. "We cannot give up the town." He repeated and Much stared at him in disbelief.

"But master-"

He held up his hand and cut him off. "Let me finish. But we will not give up on Marian."

"What do you suggest?" Kate scowled.

"I suggest we use the cover of night. The Sheriff is expecting us in two hours, we go, say we will not give up the town, pretend he can keep Marian." He shuddered at this thought and continued. "We could pretend we're leaving, then take a guards uniform. Then we could check out the camp and save Marian." He looked around, "any objections?"

There was only silence.

"Good, then that's the plan."

To some the two hours passed faster than they would have liked. But for Robin they seemed to drag on for a millennium.

"Robin, it's time." But he didn't need prompting to go, he was desperate to see his wife once more.

As he and Much mounted their horses, arming themselves a broken voice broke their preparation.

"I'm coming with you." His voice was hoarse, but strong.

"No," Robin snapped.

"Yes, yes," Guy was becoming more and more determined. "I'm coming."

"Didn't you see how scared she was? She doesn't need you." Robin lashed out and Guy cringed but scowled.

"I don't care, I am coming."

Robin opened his mouth to protest but Much cut him off.

"Master, Marian?"

Robin was instantly distracted and turned to the open gates, taking off through them, leaving Guy and Much to follow in his wake.

The grass seemed not a carpet on the earth, but only another obstacle that got in his way as he rode.

This time he stayed on horseback as he arrived, his expression tight with worry.

"Oh Hood," He sneered at him. "You know the guards were glad that you decided on two hours, it's so good of you to give them all so much time together."

Robin repressed a shudder.

"Oh and don't worry, she's here, but she's a little..." He searched for the right word. "_Tied up_."

He ground his teeth together. Guy and Much had arrived now and took up ranks around his flanks. He steadied himself.

"I have made my decision Vasey," His voice was firm and he stared into the Sheriff's eyes.

"Oh, good. So Hood, what's it to be?" He raised his eyebrows. "Surrender the town, or pretty little leper friend stays with me."

"There is no deal." He forced himself to shrug.

The sheriff's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Why, this is unexpected." The Sheriff smiled slightly. "So I get to keep the leper hey?" He grinned at Blaue Myer. "Good, the guards will be pleased."

"I leave this with you now Sheriff."

Swiftly he turned away before he could lash out, keeping his teeth clenched.

"Until tomorrow then Hood!" The Sheriff called after him happily, before turning away and striding gleefully into the camp.

A few minutes later he hid with Guy and Much behind a large bush a few metres away from the edge of the Sheriff's camp.

"What was that?" Guy hissed the second they were out of sight.

"What else could I do?" Robin snapped, he already felt bad enough without Guy berating him too.

"You shrugged her off so easily," Guy stated, staring at him.

"It's called acting Guy!" He span around to face his brother angrily. "I had no other choice."

"You did though." Guy's voice was soft now, his tone lowered. "You could have given him me, to get her back."

Robin stared at him for a minute, considering. He had an overwhelming erg to slap his hand to his forehead and shout 'well that's a great idea, why didn't I think of that?!', but he stopped himself.

Instead he sighed and sadly shook his head. "This is isn't just about you," He said quietly. "It's bigger then you Guy."

Then he fell silent.

Guy sighed and turned to see Much standing, looking sheepish and holding three guards uniforms.

Robin smiled at him. "All by yourself?"

Much looked affronted. "Yes, I did actually."

He chuckled. "Good work my friend."

"You doubted me." Much accused.

"Never," Robin proclaimed.

Much rolled his eyes and chucked him a uniform. "Just shut up and put this on."

Robin caught it and mock saluted. "Yes sir!"

Still chuckling he pulled on the uniform over his own clothes, turning to find that Much and Guy had done the same.

"Ready?"

"Ready."


	2. Part 2

They slipped easily into the throng of soldiers, unnoticed in their disguises. Moving with them they made their way silently towards Marian's tent.

They froze when they heard a lazy voice through the thin fabric.

"He chose the _people_ over you, doesn't that hurt, just a bit?" The Sheriff' sneering tones were not hard to place.

There was silence.

"How does that make you feel?" He seemed interested, unnaturally so.

There was another silence, and just when they thought it would not be broken she spoke.

"Proud, it makes me feel proud." Her voice was quiet.

"_Proud?_" He repeated in disgust. "He has sentenced you to a life of pain and then finally death, and you feel _proud_?!"

"Yes." Her tones were still soft.

"Why?" He spat finally.

"Because it means he is a good man." She said quietly.

There was a loud thwack and a hiss of pain.

"That should teach you to be so impertinent." He sounded furious, no, he sounded way beyond fury, in utter and complete rage he tore from the tent.

They stepped back from his path just as he went past them, he ignored them obviously and once he was gone they each let out a silent breath they did not know they had been holding.

"What now?" Much whispered.

"Now," Robin said grimly, "we wait."

It turned out that the wait wasn't long. The darkness came suddenly, casting a black shadow over everything as the guards ran about lighting torches on the Sheriff's command.

"Now?" Much seemed impatient and edgy.

Robin glanced around; it would be easy in all the activity.

"Yes now."

He slipped around the side of the tent and moved slowly inside, the dark linen brushing against him and making him shiver. Moving forward he squinted, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Blinking he scanned the tent, finally seeing Marian.

She was bound to the pole that held up the cloth. Her hair was messy about her face, and he could see that she was watching him warily, taking in his every action. For a moment he wondered why she watched him with fear. Then he realised, she couldn't see him in the darkness. Slowly he moved forward towards her, as she stared at him, obviously not seeing who he was. As he got closer she squeezed her eyes closed as if she was trying to forget a nightmare.

Faster now he moved towards her, she obviously sensed his presences because she shivered and bit her lip.

"Please, get it over with quickly and then leave me in peace." She whispered.

He stared at her for a second, his brows pulling together into a frown. Then he understood and the realisation made him freeze in horror. They had done more then just beat her. The disgusting bastards had hurt his Marian in a way that was so inhumane it made him sick to his stomach. His pure, good Marian. Stained, tainted, ruined.

No! He would not think of her like that. She was still hers, it had been against her will, it meant nothing.

"Oh, my pure, sweet Marian, what have they done to you?" He whispered in her ear.

She started, her eyes snapping open she stared at him in disbelief as he gazed down at her in sadness.

"Robin." She breathed.

"Yes my love, I am here."

"I love you." She gasped.

"I love you too," He bent down and lent in carefully, pressing his lips with tender care against her own, reliving the tastes and scents of the woman he loved. His lips moulded to hers, but before he could begin to delve deeper she pulled away.

He looked at her with hurt, questioning eyes.

She looked saddened for a second, before her expression was covered with a small smile.

"I'm, kind of, well, tied up." She smirked slightly.

Flustered he moved around behind her and expertly slit the rope. She sighed in relief as it fell away and swung her hands slightly; trying to get the blood flowing back threw them.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and bent down, whispering in her ear.

"I love you so much, I have missed you."

She smiled at him and stood on her tip-toes to reply, "I cannot put into words my love for you, I have missed so much it felt like I wasn't really whole."

He sighed, closing his eyes to wallow in the bliss surrounding him at the sound of his fiancé's voice.

"Come." He took her hand and lead her out of the tent, slipping them through the excitement back to the horses, Guy and Much had been keeping watch outside.

Silently he lifted her up to the back of his horse, then clambered on behind her. Moving his arms around her waist he took the reins.

"Hold on tight." He instructed softly in her ear, taking the chance to nibble it gently, making her giggle slightly and relax into his chest.

Then, suddenly, he pushed the horse into a gallop, streaking silently across the rough grass towards the castle where the other outlaws where already opening the gates. They were half way there when the first shout went up from the camp, followed by a shower of misplaced arrows. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, the adrenaline making everything seem brighter than it was, making the hoof beats as they hit the drawbridge seem louder and the scents of the town so much stronger.

There was a loud bang as the gates were shut and the rest of the outlaws smiled at the four of them, pulling them into hugs. John stopped and stared at Marian in disbelief.

"A-Alive," He stuttered, uncharacteristically.

"And marginally well." Marian said, gently taking his hand.

He looked down at her for a second and then scooped her up into a large bear hug.

"It's a miracle." When he spoke he sounded as if he had a bad head cold.

"Yes, it is." Robin smiled his voice tender.

Gently Marian removed herself from Little John's embrace and turned to face Robin. Smiling softly she moved towards Robin, taking his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers.

Slowly the both moved away, the outlaws paying no mind to give the couple space.

They walked up seemingly through the streets of Nottingham, watching and waiting until they came to a peaceful spot. Gently Robin turned her around and pressed her against the wall of a small house.

"I love you so much," He said softly.

"And I you, my love." She breathed.

Slowly he bent down to her and kissed her gently, closing his eyes in ecstasy. He began to wrap his hands around her waist, but she pulled away again. He sighed and turned to her, she avoided his gaze, turning away from him.

"Marian, what is it?" He asked softly, moving her chin as the Sheriff had earlier, allowing care and love to pour into the action.

"You do not want me now," She replied finally, her voice so low he had to strain to hear it.

Robin stared at her in confusion as tears began to pour down her face. "Hey, hey," He protested tenderly, wiping them away. "I will always want you, my love."

"I am ruined." She said softly.

Robin grimaced in pain. "No, no," He moaned, pulling her into a close embrace and allowing her to sob into his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair. "You are not ruined, you are the most gorgeous, caring, kind, sweet, brave woman I have ever known and I love you more then anything. What those brutes did to you was not your fault," He felt the anger overwhelm him. "And I should kill each one of them," he went to move away, but she grabbed him and moved her head in closer to his, locking him in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues twirled around each other, dancing in the cavern of their mouths. Their hands wrapped around each other, his going around her slim waist and up her back. Hers clinging around him and combing through her hair. Gasping they drew apart for breath.

Smiling she leaned back into him she smiled happily. "Perfect," she breathed.

He only nodded, pulling her closer.

As they walked back to the group of outlaws they were smiling, his arm enfolding her waist, pulling her close to him, hers draped around his, as she leaned her head in.

"We're so glad your back." Much smiled, happily.

"Yes," The dark tones made her instantly jump and she stiffened in his arms as he pulled her even closer and attempted to soothe her.

"Go away Guy." Robin instructed his voice icy.

"You cannot keep me away forever Hood." Guy called, as he moved away from the happy couple.

Robin ground his teeth, "oh believe me, I can try."

Then he turned back to his gang, all of whom looked suitably uncomfortable.

"Where's Kate?"He said, in exasperation.

"She's gone to the King's troops." Tuck said. "To Loughborough, to get them to come down and help us fight!"

"Good," Robin nodded thoughtfully.

Suddenly there was a scream, they span around and Robin dived at Marian, pushing her to the ground before she was hit by the large ball of flames that came crashing from the sky. Instinctively he wrapped himself around her, protecting her body with his. They were both pushed by the enormous wave of pressured air, away from the fiery rock.

There was a silence that seemed to last hours, not seconds. Then, all hell broke lose. Women screamed, babies wailed, men shouted, children cried.

"Marian!" Robin shouted, disentangling himself from her and bending down next to her. "Marian, are you well?"

She looked up at him dazedly. "I-I am well," She finally managed to say, blinking through the haze that covered her wind.

He sighed in relief and leaned in to kiss her swiftly, before helping her to her un-steady feet and enclosing her in a tight hug, before turning to the others, whilst keeping his arm around her.

"Is everyone okay?"

The staggering gang nodded and muttered 'Yes.' looking around in hazy amazement.

"What _was _that?" Tuck gasped, coughing at the dust that was forming around them.

"Witchcraft!" Little John growled.

"A sign from God!" Much stared around in panic, "I'm sorry lord, I'm sorry!"

"Actually, that was Izanton Fire," They span around to stay at the source of the voice.

The young man sat astride a horse, his light brown hair ruffled and a sword slung in a sheath on his back. He was muscular and strong, though not as large as little John. His dark brown eyes were calculating as they scanned the outlaws.

"Archer!" Robin span around to stare at him. "We thought you had gone,"

"You thought wrong then." He gave him a smug smile as he slid off the horse.

"Erm, Robin?" Marian frowned in confusion, "who..." She gestured helplessly to Archer and Tuck.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry my love, how could I have forgotten?" He smiled in adoration down at her. He pointed to Tuck. "This is Friar Tuck," Tuck nodded in greeting. "And this is Archer."

"Enchanted." Archer bent down and kissed her hand.

"He is my brother." Robin sent a glare at Archer.

"Your brother!" She frowned in confusion. "You don't have a brother!"

"Actually," Archer interrupted smoothly. "He has two brothers and a sister."

Robin grimaced as Marian span around to stare at him.

"Since _when_?"

"Since, about two weeks ago," He said sheepishly.

Marian blinked a few times and then turned back to Archer, "Well, I suppose that makes you my brother-in-law." She smiled slightly and Robin nodded, he hadn't thought of that.

"You are married?" He blinked a few times.

"Yes," Robin came forward and pulled Marian close to him, and she relaxed into his side.

"Well," Archer's cocky confidence was back again. "I wish you all the best!"

Smiling like an idiot Robin pulled Marian closer. "Thank you."

"Izanton Fire?" Tuck stared at him frowning.

"It's a liquid, an oily substance, water cannot put it out."

"How do you know so much about it?" Much stared at him suspiciously.

Archer sent him a pitying look. "I work in the weapon trade."

"How did the Sheriff get it?" Robin mused aloud.

"I sold it to him."

There was a stunned silence that was broken suddenly by a row of voices.

"You did what!?"

"You traitor!"

"How could you!?"

"That is an act against God and our cause!"

Robin actually sprang towards him, looking as if he was going to punch him, but a loud voice made him halt.

"Do not harm my brother!"

They turned together, to see Guy striding through the dust towards them, his eyes fixed on Archer.

There was a small squeak from behind Robin and he turned to see Marian shaking violently, staring at Guy in terror, her breaths coming in short sharp gasps.

"Marian!" Robin shouted running back towards her just in time to catch her as she fainted. "Stay here." He glowered at Guy and lifted Marian up easily, striding swiftly away.

As he walked away he noted how easy it was to carry her, far too easy, much easier than it should have been, she was too thin, too light. She couldn't have had a proper meal in days.

He arrived at their previous spot and sunk slowly to the ground, resting Marian gently on the ground, placing her head gently in his lap. Sighing he stroked her head as she began to regain consciousness.

"What? Where are we?" Marian frowned in confusion, pushing herself into sitting position and leaning into him.

"Away," was all he said as he examined her closely.

She sighed and avoided his eyes.

"Marian, what was that?" He said finally, his soft tone making his words seem less severe.

"I-I don't know." She could never lie to him.

"Yes you do my love, please, tell me, I want to help."

She sighed again and winced.

"I, well, you see, Guy, it's just, I, well..." She stuttered into silence.

He caressed her face gently. "Tell me."

"I have nightmares." She said finally, unshed tears making her eyes shine in the moonlight.

"About him?" His voice was soft and coaxing.

She nodded leaning into him and allowing her tears to fall. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"That is nothing to ashamed of my love and it is natural as he _has_ almost killed you twice after all." He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she sobbed.

"I just, I feel, so" She struggled for the correct word. "_weak_!"

"_No, no_." He grimaced at the pain his love was so obviously feeling. "You are _anything_ but weak. You have survived a sword through the stomach and a dagger through the side, you are not weak."

She gazed up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he reassured her.

She bit her lip.

"I'm being stupid aren't I?" She said, staring up at him adorably.

Suddenly he bust out laughing and picked her up, spinning her around. Then she was laughing too, and they were both holding each other, so tightly that they feared they would suffocate. Both laughing, happily clinging onto each other.

"I love you, my wife."

"I love _you_, my husband."

The great hall was crowded. Some paced, back and forward, others sat, having intent conversations, the rest stood, crowding around one part of the table.

There was silence when the couple entered, all of the outlaws turning to look at them as Robin started to make his way down the stairs, clutching Marian's hand as if his life depended on it.

"Robin!" Only Kate ignored Marian's presence, running up to Robin and flinging her arms around him, kissing him firmly.

Marian gasped and moved away from him, tearing her hand from his. Robin, however barely noticed as his hands wrapped automatically around Kate and he continued kissing her. Spinning around away from the gawping faces she half ran half stumbled back up the stairs, tears pouring down her face and blurring her vision.

And blindly she ran, away from the horrifying truth.

When she finally realised where she was she stuttered and came to a stop, then she stared around, it was obvious no one would come here. Then, moving automatically nearly blinded by her uncontrollable tears she half walked, half crawled into an empty cell. Slouching by the wall she allowed her sobs to overtake her body and block out the rest of the world.

Robin only noticed something was wrong a few minutes after Marian pulled her hand away. He started to alert himself to who he was kissing. It couldn't be Marian, she was too thin to be Marian, and too small. And she tasted different too. This woman tasted of walnuts and wine, she tasted sharp and, almost bitter. Marian tasted of lavender and berries; she tasted fresh like the sun and soft. There was a rough brush against his side and he frowned and pulled away from the woman to see Gisbourne disappearing through the door. Blinking slightly, as if dazed he looked around to see the woman in his arms was, as he had suspected, not his wife, but Kate.

Oh God.

Marian.

Tearing away from Kate he span around, franticly searching the room for her.

"She's not here Robin." Tuck's tone was deep and a touch disdainful, as he looked at him with what could only be disappointment.

"Well, that was a surprise." Archer looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Didn't have you down as that kind of man, well done bro." He gave him a smile and winked.

The other outlaws shot him scornful looks.

"Where is Marian?" He ignored his brother and addressed the outlaws.

They looked uncomfortable.

"Where is Marian?!" He barked out the demand as if it was an order, the tone of his voice cracked through the silence like a whip lash.

"She... well, she, erm, left. When you and Kate..." Much trailed off awkwardly.

Robin searched through the outlaws, his heart heavy and then frowned. "Where is Guy?"

Again there was an uncomfortable silence as the gang exchanged looks.

"He has gone after Marian." Tuck said finally.

"What? Why?" Robin almost snarled.

"You were busy." Tuck's disdain was obvious now.

Robin groaned and leaned his head back.

"I will be back, I need to find her." He was talking more to himself than to them, as he pulled away from a startled and confused Kate.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt.

"Hold on, who is this Marian woman?"

"She is my wife," Robin's irritation and desperation made him blunt. "And I have to find her."

Then he pulled roughly away and stormed from the hall, out into the corridor only to realise he had no idea where she was. Unperturbed he continued, sprinting down the corridors, searching in the small nooks and alcoves that he had come to know over his time as an outlaw. He did not find her. In a

Finally he made his way to her room, throwing open the door and staring around. It was just as she had left it. Her possessions sat, untouched, coated in a fine layer of dust. A dress lay sprawled on the bed, obviously where she had left it. Sighing, he sat heavily on the bed, frantic thoughts flying around his mind. Where was she? Where had she gone? Was she alright? Suddenly he grasped the dress, pulling it up to him, burying his face into it, breathing her sweet scent that still clung faintly to the material.

Then, for no reason, he was crying. Tears pouring from his eyes, soaking into the cloth.

She was stiff. That was the first thing she realised. And cold, very cold. Blinking slightly she pulled her eyes open, trying to adjust her eyes to the dim light.

"Who are you?" The voice was high and suspicious.

Starting in surprise she got to her feet and turned. There was a woman in the cell opposite, staring at her. Her whole appearance was bedraggled. Her dark hair hung in limp strands around her pale, thin face. She was wearing a gown of thick black velvet, strung with gold.

"I could ask you the same question." Marian frowned distrustfully.

"Isabella," The woman introduced herself. "And yourself?"

"Marian," She nodded, still wary. "Why are you here?"

The woman watched her carefully, her eyes calculating.

"You are his Marian." She stated rather than asked.

Marian looked up startled. "I'm sorry..." She stared at the woman in confusion.

"He talked of you, used to talk, but then he stopped." She shrugged, "I do not know why, He said he wanted to forget, I suppose he did." She smiled a suddenly wicked smile. "I'd expect that I helped him, although all the credit must not go to me, Kate, will have helped him too."

Her job done, she leant back on the bars, her expression one of absolute satisfaction.

Marian stared at her for a second, processing what she had said. She took a staggering step back, her eyes locked on Isabella.

She couldn't breathe, she needed air.

On that thought she fled.

"You didn't find her?" Much's voice was soft, gentle even.

Robin shook his head stiffly, his eyes red.

Much grimaced in sympathy and placed a hand on his arm.

"What's this then?" He was grateful to find his voice did not display how scared and upset he was. He moved closer to the table where they were crowding around a scrap of paper.

"The note I brought back from the King," Kate explained.

Instantly she had Robin's attention.

"Give it to me." He ordered.

Obediently she passed him the scrap of paper. Barely giving her a glance he scanned through the lines of elegant scrawl.

_Robin of Locksley._

_I have heard your call, Even now I will be leading my troops to your aid,_

_We will arrive soon, do not fight, put the castle into lock down._

_For England I claim that castle. _

_Thank you my friend._

_Your Royal Monarch, Richard._

Robin looked up, his heart was racing, a glimmer of hope reflected in his eyes.

"He is coming now," He confirmed, staring at her intently.

"Yes," She nodded, taken aback by his intent gaze.

"That is good," Smiling he sighed slightly. "This is excellent, we do as he says, we out the castle in lock down."

Marian was around the opposite side of the castle than the Sheriff, so she could walk easily through the ling grass, allowing it to graze her finger as she breathe din the cool air.

It was logical, she reasoned with herself, that Robin should try and move on. She has expected this, she had prepared herself even. But it didn't make it any less painful. She sighed and continued to walk. It really was okay that he had moved on, she just supposed she had not expected it so soon. She had thought he would have waited longer before he had moved away from their love. She felt a lump rise in her throat and pushed it back ruthlessly. But almost immediately she was overcome was the picture o Robin and Kate together and this tome the lump was too big.

She let the tears fall this time, streaming down her face as her chest rose and fell more swiftly than before. She had suffered so much, she reflected as she slipped down behind an extremely large bush that shaded the sun from her. She had suffered so much at the hands of the Sheriff of Nottingham, he had taken away her pride, her confidence, her tolerance, her resistance, even, in the end, her innocence. But even in the darkest days, he had not taken away her spirit. She had been with Robin two hours, and it was already starting to be crushed.

Marian scowled and then froze. Voices.

"The King is coming to help Robin Hood. He will be here very soon, in a matter of hours they say." Blaue Myer.

"What?! The King should be in Acre fighting the Turk, or at least at on a ship somewhere." The Sheriff.

She stayed completely still, barely breathing, although her heart was hammering so loud she was amazed they couldn't hear it.

"Well, we will have to kill him." TH Sheriff's voice was so matter a fact it made her shiver.

"Shall I send the men, my lord?"

"No, no, we do this one quietly. No mess, no violence."

"Of course my lord..."

The men's voices got quieter as they moved away and Marian finally moved her now stiff body away from the tree. She had to warn Robin.

She banged on the large door.

"Robin!" She shouted, "Robin, open the damn door!" There was no reply. "Much! John! Tuck! Archer! Somebody let me in!"

There was only silence. Groaning in frustration she thumped her fist against the wood of the door.

There was only one thing to do, filled with a new strength from the adrenaline pumping through her body; she took off through the fields.

"Halt!" The soldiers slid their swords across the entrance to the King's camp. "What is your business here?"

"Let me through!" Marian commanded desperately, she was tired, she was cold, she was hungry and she really didn't need this. "My name is Marian of Knighton," She made sure to make her voice heard across the camp and many soldiers looked up in interest. "I saved the King's live last summer in Acre and I know of a plot to kill him!"

The soldiers looked at her, their faces sceptical.

"No!" His shout was more of a roar as he came striding down the camp towards them.

"Your Majesty," The guards fell to one knee and Marian did the same.

A gentle hand rested on her hand for a second. "Rise, my child."

She did so obediently.

"My lady Marian," He stared at her. "When I last saw you, you were..." He trailed off in absolute shock.

"I was dead, my liege."

He nodded. "How is it that you live?"

"The miracle of Saracen medicine," was all she said. "My liege, I know of a plot on your live."

He studied her. "So I heard." There was an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Come."

They walked through the camp, soldiers staring as they passed, whispers circulating.

"That's Marian of Knighton."

"She saved the Kings live last year."

"She's Robin of Locksley's wife."

"Where is Robin?"

Once they arrived at his tent he ushered her inside, offering her a seat on one of the many large cushions that lay spread out over the tents floor. She did so and turned to face him.

"My Liege," She appealed directly. "The Sheriff of Nottingham plans to come here, to kill you."

The King watched her carefully. Then he nodded, "I will post guards."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, my lord."

"You will stay here tonight." A Statement, not a question.

"If that is your desire, my lord, then I shall."

"Good," He turned to her. "Have the guards find you a tent, sleep well, Lady Marian."

When Robin awoke the next day he felt, for a moment a swelling of joy. The King was coming, Marian was alive!

But then the pit of worry and sadness and fear dropped back into his stomach. Marian was missing, the King was coming to defeat the Sheriff, who was still alive.

Groaning he pulled himself out of the bed he had commandeered.

Marian's bed.

He had taken it the night before, needing to be near to her. At one point he had sworn he had heard her voice. Calling him, something about a damn door, he smiled as he remembered, just for a second her aggravated tones and the way her eyes flashed when she was angry.

Then he sighed, moving from the bed he made his way to the door, closing it carefully behind him. Turning, he went to the Great Hall, following the voices of his friends.

They where stood or sat in different positions, all eating what looked suspiciously like porridge.

"Robin!" Much's call made them all halt, eyes turned up to face him as a painful silence filled the room.

"Morning!" He said, cheerily, but he could tell he was fooling no one, least of all himself.

"Come, have some porridge," Much smiled at him warmly as the outlaws went back to their conversations, shooting him occasional glances. Or glowers.

Guy and Archer were both shooting him identical daggers.

"Ignore them." Much said quietly, handing Robin some porridge. "We'll find Marian soon."

"I hope so." Robin sighed.

"Don't worry," Much comforted him. "She must be in the castle right?"

He nodded.

"Well, maybe she just, got lost or..."

A loud sound cut across him, trumpets.

Robin span around, along with most of the other people in the room.

"The King." Was all Robin said, before dropping his bowl, grabbing his sword, bow and quiver and sprinting from the room, soon followed by all the other outlaws.

The King's troops stood, ready for battle, looking at them it was at least four to one against the Sheriff's men.

So it wasn't surprising they had surrendered.

That and the fact that the King held the Sheriff himself at sword point.

"Robin," The King greeted him happily, his arms spread wide he pulled Robin into a manly embrace, that he readily returned.

"Well done my friend," The King praised him quietly. "You have fought well, but the war, is over."

Robin smiled at him, "thank you, my liege."

"Also, Robin, I fear I may have something of yours," Smiling knowingly he turned back towards his camp and gestured.

Marian. She sat on a brown stallion making friendly conversation with the man next to her. She was smiling and laughing, her face alight with happiness that made his heart swell and the pit of sadness he had felt in his stomach all morning disappear immediately.

"Marian!" He smiled, and turned questioningly to the King.

"Go," He said nodding, a large grin covering his face. As he watched Robin walk away he smiled. "Oh what it is to be young and feel loves cruel sting," he commented idly to the man next to him, who nodded.

"Marian!" Robin ran over to her, slowing as he came to her and taking her in again. Her beauty radiated from her like light and she was almost glowing.

She turned and saw him, but instead of breaking out into a smile, she bit her lip and watched him wearily.

"Hello Robin." She slid elegantly from the horse.

He held out his hand to her, his eyes staying locked with hers. She looked at him uncertainly, and his heart broke as she hesitantly moved her hand out to take his in the familiar position, intertwining their fingers.

"Come," He said gently, leading her away.

They walked together silently, making their way across the fields, and finally into the forest. Finally he pulled them to a stop.

"Marian," he said softly, reaching out to caress her face with his hand. She winced and recoiled from the action.

"Marian?" He moved forward as she moved and turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry," He said finally. "I was an idiot, I tried to fill the hole that came when you, went. I tried to fill it and I failed so I tried to cover it up and..."

She cut him off with a short sharp kiss.

"Shh," She commanded pulling away. "You were right my love," she took a deep breath. "You thought me dead and you needed to move on, it is not your fault."

"I should never have tried to replace you, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" He asked her, his eyes dreadfully sad.

She smiled wickedly. "Well..."

He smirked back, "maybe I can convince you?" He leant forwards slowly, obviously giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. Then he pressed his lips hard against hers, wrapping his arms around her, his hands moving around her body in ways she was sure weren't natural. She was immediately at his command, her head spinning and her body tingling and rising into him willingly.

She pulled gasping away from him, gasping for breath, he moved downwards, kissing her bare neck making her shiver and go weak at the knees.

"So?" He murmured.

"I think you've convinced me." She was thankful that her voice didn't quiver or brake.

"Well that is good news," He whispered in her ear. "Come on," He pulled her in towards him. "Lets go."

She smiled at him. "Let's go." She agreed, and together they walked away, to start a new life.

**Well, there you go, sorry the end was kinda cheesy.**

**:)**

**Please please please RnR**

**Thank you!**

**Luv to ALL my reviewers, and please, when you read this just take the time to tellme what you think, thanks!**

**Luv**

**Ray**

**Xxx**


End file.
